The Firm
by thefirm1234
Summary: She had just got an internship at the biggest defense firm in New York City. His family single handedly kept that firm in business. AH OOC Mobward
1. Chapter 1

"So, why don't we start with how your week has been"

I took a deep breath and looked over at the petite man sitting in front of me. Tilting my head to the side I just looked at him. Throughly annoyed. Glancing around the room I studied his various degrees awarded to him. Harvard, Oxford, Harvard again. Degrees that allowed this shmuck to charge four hundred dollars an hour. What a waste.

Glancing back over at him I finally replied "It's fine. Stressful as usual, but fine."

He nodded "I thought we had discussed trying to bring your stress level down?"  
I snorted. Because that is obviously an option. "My father wouldn't allow that. I wouldn't allow that. There's money to be made."  
He sighed, taking off the half moon spectacles that sat on the boney bridge of his nose. "Money isn't everything you know"

"So says the man who won't let anyone through the door unless they make at least seven figures."

Ignoring my jab he continued "Your mental health is important. Your anger problems rival some of the most extreme I have seen and stress is a clear aggravator. Have you been taking your pills?"

I outright laughed at that. "I'm havin second thoughts" I replied ignoring his question. My bathroom counter looked like a pharmacy. I took more pills in a month than a test subject did. Just not the ones he wants me to take.

"About the pills?"

"No, this whole thing. This whole arrangement. Security I mean. I mean I come here, I tell you things, I don't know how safe it is."

He sat up straighter in his chair before replying "I understand your concerns. But I told you the ground rules. As long as I don't hear anything incriminating—"

I cut him off, raising my voice "You don't fuckin' get it. Bein here incriminates me. Somebody see's me, they tell someone else. All a sudden, I'm a goddamned celebrity."

I had been coming to these little therapy sessions for about three weeks now. On orders from my mother. Apparently she was getting tired of my anger issues.

 _Supposed anger issues_

In my line of work, anger helped. I didn't take well to incompetent fuckers. If she wanted to blame someone, she should blame her husband. He was just as bad as I was but she was sleeping with him so there was his anger outlet and his way out of her demands.

You didn't tell Carlise Cullen what to do. Whether you were the kid down the street or the damn President. He was the hardest motherfucker this side of the pond and he liked to keep it that way.

Stretching out in the chair I was being held captive in for the next thirty - two minutes, I focused back on the therapist who was rambling on about breathing techniques and taking time off work.

Rolling my eyes I realized he had stopped, waiting for a response. "Sorry, what was the question?"

He took a deep breath before speaking again "How are things with your girlfriend, Jane?"

Clenching my fists, I tried not to roll my eyes for the hundredth time. Jane was my stuck up bitch of a girlfriend. Truth be told, I was just waiting for the right time to end things.

"She's fine. Still a Cunt as always."

"You seem even more angry at her than last week. If you are so unhappy, why haven't you broken up with her yet?"

I pondered the Docs question. Emmett had just broken up with his girlfriend the week before and it only egged me on to end things with Jane. Tanya, Emmett's ex-girlfriend and Jane, I swear came from the same pod that ascended from Hell. They were two of the most annoying women on this planet and I have no idea what we saw in them to begin with.

 _Regular sex is what you saw_

I scoffed at my inner voice. The sex was great, but it wasn't worth the personal time. I had grown to resent her and my family fucking hated her. Mother was basically sitting on the edge of her seat with a bowl of popcorn waiting for me to break up with her.

"The problem is her brother. He works for me"

Doc nodded. "So you're worried about the professional consequences that will come with ending the personal relationship you have with his sister"

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of how to word this. I wasn't scared of Alec. He worked for me and while my dad was the Head of the Family, you didn't mess with any of the Cullens. He wouldn't dare cross me because he knows how it would end. But I needed him to have is head in the game while we waited on a shipment coming in. He had been the one in contact with our our friends down in Columbia and I wasn't about to screw up a job worth upwards of a million.

"I'm not worried, but as you say stress isn't good for me and and I just don't have the patience to deal with his bitching. After the next shipment i'll deal with it"

"By shipment, you mean delivery? You have a big money transfer coming up?"

If only you knew I almost laughed at how on the mark he was. But the kind of shipment was far different than mine. As far as he knew, legally, my family owned a construction company and a line of trucks that did money delivery and exchanging for banks. I smirked to myself. The government had been legally helping us exchange our dirty money for clean money and they couldn't even catch us. Of course the public was aware of who we were, we had been around forever. La Costa Nostra as the FBI called it. Five original families. Our companies are always under the watchful eye, but we were just that good. We also pay a seven figure retainer every year to a law firm in the city to make sure that we stay clean. A bunch of hoity toity geebs who stuck their noses in books to make sure as far as the police were concerned, we were law abiding citizens. There were, of course times when they tried to bring allegations against us but their efforts were fruitless. They were just a bunch of children running around trying to pick up bread crumbs.

Lifting my Rolex into eyesight, I noticed it was time for me to leave. I bounded up out of the black leather chair and pulled out my wallet. Throwing a few hundreds at the doc, I straightened out my suit and walked to the door.

Turning back I nodded "Good talk Doc. See ya next week"

Before he could say anything I bolted out and slipped my sunglasses on as the mid day sun shone bright in my eyes. Taping the handle on my 7 Series BMW, I opened the door and slid onto the buttery leather seats before any possible tails could notice me. Zooming out of my parking spot, I headed back towards the New York line. I drove out to bum fuck Newark New Jersey to see this Doctor. He was known for seeing clientele that wanted to float below the radar.

 _Fucking shmuck_

Blaring on my horn at a minivan that was swerving into my lane, I turned up the bass heavy rap song playing on my radio and sped up, nearing 100 on the speedometer. I'll never understand people that buy cars like this and don't drive it the way it was built to be driven.

About half an hour later, I was in back in my state and heading towards one of the penthouses I owned in the city. My brothers were inevitable already there making a mess. I rolled my eyes. As much as they annoyed me, I loved those shit heads. They were my blood, and if I had learned anything, they were the ones to have my back. No one else. The true definition of ride or die.

Yelling in frustration at the idiot taxi drivers, I finally rounded a corner and came to a screeching holt in front of the guard gate at the bottom of my building. Recognizing who I was, he waved me in and I pulled into a spot right by the elevator that was always open for me. Throwing my glasses into the seat next to me, I got out and made my way to the elevator. Noticing that a family with a screaming baby was about to catch the one I was in, I quickly jabbed the button to close the doors. Seeing the mother huff in annoyance I laughed to myself. Pressing the PH button, I listened to the classical music playing over the sound system. Feeling the itch to play my piano, I made a mental note to set some time aside to have to myself.

As soon as the doors opened, I walked onto the marble floor and heard yelling coming from the living room. Smelling pizza, I followed the yelling and the scent and walked down the few steps into the open room and took in the sight before me.

Emmett was in his boxer briefs with pizza crust hanging out of his mouth while furiously hitting the buttons that were too small for his oversized beefy hands, while Jazz was in a pair of basketball shorts with an unlit joint hanging out of his mouth while hitting the buttons just as hard. It was kind of comical to the say the least. They had yet to notice my arrival and I looked up at the breakfast bar that bordered the floor to ceiling window and saw Jazz's long time girlfriend sitting there reading some type of text book.

She looked down at me and smiled. Alice was a tornado in her own fashion. She was loud and annoying but she was great, and her and I got along really well. Sometimes I wished I had a girl like that, but I had gotten to the point that I had little belief I would get that kind of happy ending. The one my parents had and the one we all knew Jazz and Alice would have. They were so in love it was actually sickening. Turning back to my brothers, I walked over and in front of the tv to grab a slice which got their attention.

"Hey! you're in the way! This is an intense game!"

I plopped down on the couch and munched on the pizza while I waited for them to finish up.

Emmett was the first to speak "So what're you up to baby boy? How was the shrink?"

Ignoring his jab, I looked over at him "It was fine? How was not getting your dick wet last night"

He threw a pillow at me while yelling back "I may not have gotten laid, but at least I wasn't being slimed all over by the devil's mistress"  
I heard Alice yell "Ew" from somewhere over by the kitchen and Jazz laughed.

Truth was, we hadn't slept together in weeks. And I was almost positive she was sleeping with someone else on the side, which was another piece of ammunition I was going to use when I broke up with her. An added reason on to why I had to wait to break up with her, I needed proof and I needed to know who it was so I could kill the fucker. I may not have wanted her, but we were still together and I didn't deal with disloyalty. I certainly wasn't getting any on the side.  
"Shut up, you know were not sleeping together. That winch wont ever get a drop of cum off this dick ever again."

Jazz took this time to speak up "Have you found out who the dude is?"

I shook my head. Before I could respond, Alice joined the conversation "Ya know, you should've just had me look into it. I have better stalking skills than the FBI."

"Alice, the FBI has horrible skills. That's not saying much"

She glared at me before continuing "I'm just saying, never send a man, to do a woman's job."

Em nodded his head before speaking with a mouth full of pizza "Dude she's got a point. Tanya once found the girl who had a crush on me in college, off of an old picture in my room, which she then used to start a fight over accusations of me cheating on her. Fuckin broads man."

I shivered at the thought of that women. She truly was the epitome of a gold digging whore. Before the conversation could continue, the shrill ringing of my phone interrupted. Digging it out of my pocket, I slid the green arrow across the screen and answered my father. "Father, what can I do for you"

My fathers short tone greeted me on the other side.  
"Edward. Grab the buffoons sitting next to you and get over here. Now."

He hung up the phone and I scrunched my face in confusion. Going over my mental calendar, I made sure that there wasn't a job I was missing.

 _Odd. Nothing._

Standing up I stretched and yelled over at Em and Jazz. "Play times over, dad wants us. Now."

I could see the look of confusion on their face as well but ignored it as I took the pizza boxes and carried them to the trash. Putting my loafers back on, I stood scrolling through some emails as I waited for them to get dressed. "Edward, do you mind if I stay here and finish my studying?"

I looked at Alice. I suppose I didn't. Although why she couldn't go back to Jaspers place, I didn't know. It was a block down the street. I nodded and didn't say anything.

Five minutes later my brothers came up to the door in suits similar to mine. We walked over the foyer towards the elevator doors and hoped in. Standing in silence as we descended, I pulled out the keys and as the doors unlocked we slid in. I always drove due to the simple fact that everyone around me sucked at driving. My parents lived in a sprawling mansion on Staten Island. So it took a bit to get there.

The duration of the drive was spent with Jazz and Em arguing over who would get to play music. Each time one song played, who ever didn't pick the song would reach to grab for the phone to try and pick the next song.

 _You'd think we were in high school_

Pulling up to the driveway I looked at the guards standing outside the gate. I huffed in annoyance as they took their sweet time opening the gate for us. When there was the slightest bit of an opening big enough, I gunned it though and bypassed the garage and went straight to the circular driveway that was in front of the big oak doors.

When we were all inside, we stopped in the kitchen to say hi to mother but she wasn't there. Taking the stairs two at a time, we went up to the second floor where my fathers office was.

Not bothering to knock, we walked in one by one and found my father sitting behind his desk with the phone pressed up to his ear.

"I don't give a rats ass. You get him out on bail and you get it done know. Call the fucking mayor for all I care. I donate a lot of money and I pay you twice as much. Fix this!"  
He slammed the phone down and rubbed his temples before looking up at us. Anger apparent in his eyes.

"Good. You're all here. Take a seat."

We all sat down, almost in sync. Waiting for dad to speak we sat in an almost stale silence. He broke the silence while leaning back in his leather chair.

"Sam has been arrested."

Resisting the urge to look over at my brothers in shock, I kept my focus on dad. Sam was in the inner circle. Guys as high as him don't get arrested. We had lower guys to take the fall for us.

Biting on my lower lip, Em was the first to speak up and ask what the charges were.

He sighed. "This is the tricky part. They're substantial charges. He's being charged with two felonies and two misdemeanors. Criminal possession of a controlled substance in the first degree, criminal sale of a controlled substance in the first degree, both A-1 Felonies. Conspiracy in the fifth degree and criminal sale of marajuana in the fourth degree, both is talk, that they are trying to keep him there on those charges, so that they can tack on a murder charge"

I stood so fast the chair almost knocked over, and started pacing. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to get him in front of a judge, we need to get him out on bail. The sentence on them each, would add up. Not even taking the possible murder charge into account."

I looked over, getting more enraged by the second. An attack on someone on the circle was a direct attack on us. "Well what the fuck are we paying that stupid firm for, they should be on this!"

He glared at me for my tone. "Don't yell at me boy. I am handling this. But I am going to need all three of you to co-operate. When the firm asks questions, you especially Edward, need to be ready to help. You and Sam work together a lot and I have that trip to Italy in a couple days."

I nodded. I looked over at my brothers and noticed Emmett's slightly annoyed face.

We had a little bit of a competition between us right now. Emmett was oldest, so that meant he should be first in the line of succession, but there were a lot of nods towards me in the underworld that was organized crime. Emmett was more of the muscle. Don't get me wrong, he was extremely smart but he wasn't as sharp as I was.

I was completely identical to my father at his age. Him and I butted heads the most, but we were always on the same page about things. From our legit businesses to our not so socially acceptable activities. I understood the way of the life a bit better.

I was fourteen when I saw my first murder while Em was 15. I had my first kill by seventeen and Em couldn't stomach his till he was close to twenty. While most would look at our appearances and assume that Em was the one who would be more likely to get down and dirty, the truth was, it was I. I understood the hustle. The grind.

But any person of the Cullen family was like that. We gorged ourselves on the finest things in life but we worked hard, albeit not always in the most legal professions.

We lived for money and lusted for power. If one couldn't understand that, then there wasn't a place for them here.

Tuning out the chatter behind me, I faced the window and looked out at the expansive land behind the house. Everything we worked for, didn't matter if we

didn't protect it. I noticed the storm clouds moving in and couldn't help but think of the irony. There was no doubt about it. A shit storm was rolling in, and we had better buckle down the hatches.

Thinking about the game of cat and mouse our family played with the law, I smirked. We were Cullens. We didn't lose. Our family history was proof of that.

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

 **A short little intro. I have big plans for this story, but I wanted to throw out a tester and see what the response would be. Next chapter would be Bella. She is a bit more outgoing and sassy. Living in NYC and working at a Law firm will do that to you. Drop some reviews and I will update if that is the desire of the readers. Happy Reading. Happy Reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! I'm hoping the interest peaks after this chapter. All things belong to the respective owners.

 **Bella Pov.**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sighing, I turned off the irritating alarm blaring from the phone laying under the pillow I was currently burying my head into. Throwing the warm duvet off my legs, I sat upward and thought about the day ahead. I was starting my first day at one of New York's most prestigious law firms. After busting my ass for the last two years at Columbia, I decided it was time to make a big girl decision and take a part time internship. It became a much easier decision when I found out that it counted for 4 whole credit hours. I wasn't quite sure how I landed the internship. I am a decent student with a solid GPA, but there are plenty of pre law majors with better credentials than me. Im not even a pre law major. I'm an International Studies major.

The truth is, what was going to happen with my future was a complete mystery to me. Pushing the dreaded thoughts of the future to the back of my head and jumping out of bed, I walked across the hard wood floors to the adjoining bathroom. Turning the shower on I got ready quickly and fifteen minutes later found me brushing my hair while standing in front of my closet.

 _What to wear, what to wear_

Pulling out a pair of navy Ann Taylor slacks, I slid them on as I grabbed a creme colored bell sleeved top. Throwing the top on the bed, I hurried to the bathroom and blow dried my hair. Putting my make up on, I glanced at the clock.

 _7:15_

Taking a deep breath I looked in the floor length mirror that was leaning up against the wall.

 _You can do this Bella._

I kept repeating the mantra over and over again while I put a pair of tan heels on and walked out of the bedroom door. Smiling as I smelled coffee, I noticed the mug out with just the right amount of french vanilla cream and the note from my room mate Rose.

 _Bella, good luck on your first day. Your dad would be proud. Drinks later? Love you._

Feeling the prick behind my eyes, I willed the tears to stay at bay. Pouring the coffee in the mug, I threw my phone in my bag and looked out over the city. Most college students wouldn't be able to afford an apartment like the one I was currently living in. But I wasn't like most students.

Walking out the door and towards the elevator, I smiled at the old lady that was waiting for the lift.

 _Today is going to be a good day_

Getting out of the taxi, I looked up at the tall intimidating grey building. Soaking up the bustling sounds of horns and people talking on their cell phones I marched with my head held high into the revolving door. I kept my nerves at bay by focusing on the sounds of the heels clacking on the marble floor. Up to the 25th floor I go. Walking in, I strode up to the front desk and before I could say anything, a deep voice called out my name

"Ms. Swan!"

Looking over, I smiled at the tall lanky man.

"Mr. Banner. Good morning."

Holding out my hand, I shook hands with the most powerful defense attorney in the city.

"Welcome to Banner & Banner. Ready to have your life made a living hell?"

I chuckled. "Ready as I'll ever be"

Following him, I listened as he explained the layout of the three expansive floors that housed everything from file clerks to directing attorneys. Explaining that everything got billed, including the thirty seconds it would take to look up an address. I wasn't quite sure that it applied to me, but it was good to know none the less. After making a full round on the floor we arrived back at the front by the elevators. Pressing the up button and looking over at me, smiled.

"Ready to see where you will be?"

Confused, I tilted my head as he smiled and continued

"Bella, you will be working directly for me. And as my office is on the top floor, that is where you will be as well."

Following him in to the elevator, he clicked the 28th floor button as his cell phone rang loudly. Trying not to intrude, I tuned him out and reviewed my duties.

 _Shadowing, writing up pleadings, scheduling with JA's_

I could do this.

Tapping my heel I listened to the conversation going on next to me. Really it was more of yelling coming from the iPhone attached Mr. Banner's ear. He couldn't get a word in and he just stood there gaping like a fish and looking exasperated.

"I understand, I am walking into my office now. I will clear my schedule."

The other person barely let him get that sentence in before they hung up. He sighed and looked over at me with a tight smile. Before he could speak the doors dinged and we walked out into the lobby and I wordlessly followed him bypassing the few offices and people milling around.

Stopping at the door, he turned and let out a long breath.

"Ms. Swan, I was hoping today would be an easy day. You could just shadow me and take notes and that you could ease into your responsibilities, however extenuating circumstances have arisen. Here at Banner & Banner, we have a select few clients that are top priority, and one of them is going to be coming through those double doors, very soon. I don't mean to be harsh, but they are not the nicest people. Your office is over there, Michelle, my paralegal, will be in on the meeting with me. We have some paper work for you to fill out but once you are done with that, I think that it would be best for you to go home."

I stood there, in a bit of shock.

"Did I do something-"

"No no, this client is very particular about people who know his business and who work on his case. He holds a yearly retainer and we do, anything and everything for them. They would be a great case for you to shadow, however, it has to be approved. So, just do your paper work and I'm not sure what your schedule is, but I will see you on the next day that you are here."

Without any other words, he turned on the heel of his loafer and yelled at who I'm assuming, is Michelle, to get him the "Cullen" file. Raising my eyebrows and shaking my head slightly, I turned on my heel and looked for what was supposed to be my office.

The only empty office was off to the left and surprisingly, wasn't as small as I assumed it would be. It was plain as far as offices go. Two chairs in front of stainless steel and glass desk. Two screens took up the corner of the desk and a big black rolling chair sat behind it. What was most interesting, was the big window behind the chair. I pulled the blinds apart and took in the sight of the city from a 28th floor window. I smiled and before I could contemplate further, a small clearing of the throat pulled me away from my thoughts.

Turning around I came faced with a short black women with a warm smile.

"Hi Ms. Swan, I'm Miranda from HR. I have some paper work I need you to fill out"

Placing my bag on the floor, I sat in the chair and pulled out a pen from the cup of pens that sat next to the keyboard.

It was pretty standard paperwork. Miranda was nice enough to go over the procedures and after half an hour of sitting with me, she kindly excused her self and told me to leave the paperwork on my desk, and that she would come and collect it before the day was done.

I heard my phone ding and I took it out and smiled

 _How's the first day going?_

I figured I may as well call Rose when I left. I was just about done with the paper work and I was leaving soon anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, I neatly stacked the papers on the desk and picked up my bag. Straightening out my blouse, I walked out of the office and noticed an eerie silence. Walking up to the elevator I pressed the button and waited patiently. Silently scrolling through my phone. As the doors pinged open, I walked in without looking up and bumped into something hard.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry"

I looked up into this big burly man with dimples the size of craters on the moon. The handsome man smiled

"No worries"

I smiled and stepped aside as he and two other very attractive men stepped past, each nodding slightly at me. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down each mans muscular body. My eyes straying towards the last man who, with his wildly unkept bronze hair and crisp white Ralph Lauren button up smiled at me and stood in the way of the elevator doors as I walked in. Fighting a smile of my own, I kept his gaze as the other two continued to walk away.

"Hi"

Letting the smile take over I replied

"Hi"

The doors started to close and the strange handsome man pushed the door open again and tilted his head at me and narrowed his green eyes at me.

"I'm Edward"

Chuckling a little I leaned on one foot

"Hello Edward"

Before either one of us could say anything someone yelled for the man now named Edward, and before he could stop the doors again, they closed.

Laughing a little, I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose as the elevator reached the bottom floor and I walked out into the lobby that I had walked into not two hours prior.

"Whats up buttercup? Didn't expect you to be able to call me on your first day."

"Ya well, they sent me home. Some big client came in unexpectedly and I am not privy to the case yet are you up to today? Class?"

I pushed through the revolving doors and put my sunglasses on as I looked for a cab.

"I'm done with class. Only one this morning and they let us out early since it's the first week. Wanna meet up at home and then make plans from there?"

"Ya, getting a cab now. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, I hailed a cab and scrolled through my phone for the duration of the ride. Maybe I'll get in a good workout. Do some shopping. I wasn't planning on having today free and I had absolutely no idea what to do with the free time.

The cab stopped for traffic and I gazed out the window. My mind drifting back to the green eyed stranger in the elevator.

 _He was cute_

It dawned on me that he was probably connected to the "top secret" client. Which means he was off limits.

 _Doesn't mean you can't still admire_

Three hours later and Rose and I were sitting at a cafe, talking about her latest conquest.

"I mean come on, how was I supposed to know he had a girlfriend?"

I laughed

"I dont know Rose. He was a dick and I didn't like him anyway"

"Tell me more about this hot stranger"

I rolled my eyes

"He's just that Rose, a stranger. And apparently some type of client. Which i'm pretty sure means off limits"

"Oh come one Swan, you're not his lawyer. Those rules don't apply"

"Rose, you think no rules apply at all times.'

She laughed "Yes actually, I do think should take a page from my book"

Getting up and throwing some bills on the table, I stretched my legs and grabbed my purse.

"Lets go out tonight. We both don't have class early"

Getting back to the apartment we both went into our respective rooms and killed time before we would have to leave. Deciding I should do something productive with my day, I gathered all my books for the semester and put each notebook with the corresponding book. I was only taking three classes since my internship counted as one. The classes shouldn't be too hard as long as the internship doesn't consume my life. Though, if today is any indication, the job will be a breeze.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of white linen shorts and a black halter top with an open back. Putting the barely worn slacks back on the hanger, along with the cream top, I slipped on the shorts but left the top on my bed. Walking to the bathroom I freshened up my makeup as Rose walked in silently and started on her makeup as well.

This is what I valued most about our friendship. We could do things together and talk for hours, but we also could do things in silence and not have it be awkward.

We had been through a lot more than normal friends. We were all each other had. Literally. Us and this big apartment that we didn't deserve and in no way should be able to afford.

Taking a breath, I once again pushed the tears back. Not that they'd be able to come out anyway. I wasn't a crier. Not anymore.

Looking in the mirror I deemed my hair and makeup good enough and started stripping off my bra, as the shirt couldn't be worn with one.

Ten minutes later and I was clasping on the sandal heels, wanting to soak up the ability to wear open toed shoes before fall weather sinks in.

I looked up as Rose walked in wearing a barely there red romper and tan wedges. She was pretty intimidating with her beauty sometimes but she couldn't help it.

"O'Hadlys?"

I nodded and I finished the glass of wine I had been nursing. It was a bar not far from here that had good drinks and it normally wasn't too busy on a Monday night. We easily got a cab and held small chat about what the night would entail. Probably one of us drunkenly making out with an inappropriate man. That's what usually happened.

Walking into the semi crowded bar, I took a seat at the bar and ordered a Crown and ginger. Easily flirting with the regular bartender who knew us, I looked around the bar towards the pool tables. There were a few hotties here, some potentials.

Rose excused herself to go to the bathroom and not thirty seconds after she vacated her seat, a some what familiar voice reached my ears

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up I tried to hide my smile as I was met with the same beautiful green eyes from earlier.

"Yes actually, it is"

Ignoring my statement he easily replied

"You didn't give me your name earlier. That wasn't very polite"

Looking over I gave a sly smile.

"Maybe I didn't want to, Edward"

"So what am I supposed to call you? I can't buy a nameless lady a drink"

"I'm just a girl in a bar. Trying to enjoy my night"

"I'm just a guy in a bar. Trying to enjoy my night, with a beautiful women"

"Shots. I enjoy shots. Buy me enough of them, and maybe I'll give you my name."

That was the last thing I truly remember saying.

 _Bright lights. Too bright._

Rolling over I groaned at the feeling of cotton mouth and the insistent pounding I felt resinating through my head. Peaking through one eye, I saw the smooth back of a man laying next to me and snippets of giggling and shots and great sex flew around in my head. Looking at the clock I bolted out of bed realizing I only had an hour to shower and get to my first class.

The sudden movement and the feeling of the sheet being ripped away from him as I covered my naked body woke the man up and he groaned as he rolled over and looked up at me with his bewitching eyes that got me into this mess. A slow smile spread across his face

"Well, good morning"

I tried to bite back my smile as I walked towards my bathroom.

"Good morning Edward. Look I have class in an hour. And I need to shower and leave and get across town. So, when I come back out, you wont be here."

He laughed

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes. I believe I am."

I reached the door and before I could close it, I looked over at his muscular body and even more unruly hair.

"I didn't even get your name"

Giving him a wink, I quickly replied as I shut the door

"Isabella"

Huffing a little as I slid down the door, I listened as I heard him get dressed and open and shut the bedroom door. This was probably a bad predicament to be in. He was some how connected to the firm that I just took a job at. Flashes of the HR lady Miranda, scolding me for the dirty and drunk sex we had last night brought on the flashes of the actual sex.

I giggled and got into the steamy shower. He was great in bed. That much I remember. This wasn't my first one night stand. I wasn't a slut by any means, but I was no stranger to just sex. I didn't do well with relationships or letting people in. It was just my thing.

Getting out of the shower I quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room to the kitchen. Rose was sitting there with a knowing smirk on her face holding a cup of coffee, three aspirin and a bottle of powerade. Scowling I snapped

"Not a word. I'm late"

I blew past her as she called after me

"Oh You cant escape me forever! I'll be here waiting when you're done with class!"

I heard her cackle behind me.

 _Today was going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _n. mental illness of such a severe nature that a person cannot distinguish fantasy from reality, cannot conduct her/his affairs due to psychosis, or is subject to uncontrollable impulsive behavior._ ** _Insanity_** _is distinguished from low intelligence…._

Sighing, I closed the giant textbook and looked down at my blank computer screen. I had a paper due next week that was supposed to be five thousand words and so far, I had only accomplished the professors name. I wasn't too worried, knowing that I work best under pressure and because of that, procrastination was normally my strongest attribute.

It was most definitely not a good habit to have, but it had gotten me this far so I continued to do it.

Glancing around me, I noticed that the library was still fairly empty. Though it was eight at night on a Tuesday and it was only the second week of classes. Only my teacher was crazy enough to assign something this big this early on.

Allowing myself to get lost in my thoughts, I reviewed the last week in my head. Between work and school, I had been pretty busy. Rose had been pretty much MIA, but that was normal. She was a nursing student and she struggled last semester so she was trying to get a head start so she wouldn't fall behind. I laughed to myself remembering the Spanish Inquisition I had to endure after our night out last week. It was true, I had a great time.

Edward was definitely a good lover. He was fun and passionate. I admitted this to Rose and she about threw a party. She swears up and down that it was fate that I met him at the firm and then saw him the same night at the bar. I just ignored her. She was a bit of a hopeless romantic sometimes. She said I should try and see him again but I had no intention on seeking him out. He was extremely attractive but I had no idea what his last name even was.

I realized I could probably figure it out at work, but that was a can of worms I was not intent on opening. So, I left it alone. He had left me his number on the nightstand, which I hadn't noticed till the next morning, but I just put it in my nightstand and went about my morning.

It's not that I was opposed to seeing him again, I just don't go chasing after guys. He definitely didn't seem like the type that would chase me so, on to the next.

One night stands were not new to me. Relationships just never worked out and when you live with Rose, who likes to go out very much, you tend to get very well acquainted with the opposite sex.

Neither Rose nor I, had been in a serious relationship recently. Sometimes it seemed lonely, but Rose and I did everything together normally so that filled the void.

Rolling my eyes at the thought of having a guy to plan my days around, I started packing up my stuff. Classwork long forgotten.

Stretching as I stood up, I held my head high as I walked out towards the cabs that were waiting on the sidewalk.

 _Who needs a man anyway_

* * *

At six in the morning, on the dot, I rolled my sluggish body out of bed, and started my morning routine. After I had blowdried my hair and applied a conservative amount of makeup, I strolled over to my closet in search of something to wear.

Deciding on a black off the shoulder Ralph Lauren jumpsuit, I picked out a pair of black suede pumps and waltzed out the door. Noticing that Rose was again, already gone, I left the loft and headed to work.

Breathing in the smell of the city, I smiled at the sun peaking out.

 _What a beautiful day._

Today was going to be a busy day at work. On Monday, Banner had passed me off to one of the family law attorneys, Mike, so that I could help him prep for a big trial.

It was pretty basic stuff that I started with. I spent the other day organizing the file and then today I would be prepping the trial binders.

It was a pretty long divorce case, with a lot of assets involved, so I assumed it would be an all day thing.

We represented the wife and from what I hear, she is quite the hoot. The husband is a doctor and they had been having some marital issues and instead of sticking it out with his wife, he started having an affair with his P.A. Which, he denied having, until she became preggo.

 _Such a pig_

She was a young thing, about half his age, decently pretty. If you're into the typical in your face, boobs up to your chin, kind of pretty.

It was abundantly clear she kept that baby to trap him.

I'm sure she told him, and in his thoughts to keep his alimony down to his current wife, he most likely told her to get rid of it. The court wouldn't look highly upon him cheating on his wife, lying about it, then having a kid with said side chick. But, the girl obviously knows how much he makes, and wasn't giving that up.

Smart move on her part, really. It was also great for us. It definitely helped our emotional side of the case and was an exhibit of his character.

Mindlessly getting on the elevator, I tapped my foot on the tile floor, trying to be patient as I waited for the slow machine to make it's way up.

Stepping off, I waved to Banner's receptionist and made my way to my little office.

Setting my bag on the floor, I took inventory of the list of things to do.

 _Mother's financials, fathers financials, text messages…_

Before I could even begin to scratch the surface, I realized the files weren't in my office. Furrowing my eyebrows, I walked out and heard attorney Mike Newton;

"Ah Bella! Right on time. I moved the files into the conference room down the hall. More room to spread things out and get the binders put together."

I gave him a smile and nodded as I followed him. Stepping into the conference room, my eyes widened on their own account.

It looked like a war zone!

Binders scattered everywhere, papers thrown about and taped to the wall, dividers stacked in towers on the table.

Mike kinda laughed while looking over at me

"Yea, I don't mean to scare you off, but there are a lot of things riding on this case. Daddy's got a lot of money and we obviously want attorneys fee's awarded so, everything needs to be solid against him."

"No, don't worry about it, this is what i'm here for. Getting down and dirty with the ink and the paper!"

We shared a laugh. The following two hours were spent with me putting together the husbands financials trial binder. Which is basically just a binder filled with financial affidavits, bank statements, tax returns for the past three years. Things like that. Although at this very minute, I couldn't find his W-2 for the previous year. I know we have it somewhere.

Sitting back from my knees, I sat criss-cross applesauce as I scoured the accordion file. Hearing the door creak open, I looked up and saw Mike walk in with his hand behind his back.

"I come bearing a gift."

I tilted my head and then broke out into a smile as he pulled a venti hot coffee from behind his back.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so, I just added some cream and sugar"

Reaching out and grabbing the steaming hot drink I took a sip, careful not to burn my tongue, before replying

"It is perfect. Thank you Mike. So, I am almost done with the financials, but I can not find his W-2 for last year. But I know I have one on the server, so I am going to go reprint it"

He nodded at me as I took my coffee and walked out. Slightly humming to my self, I turned the corner in front of Banner's office and was suddenly wearing my venti cup of coffee.

My very hot venti cup of coffee.

"SHIT"

I backed away from the man that I ran into and tried to quickly fan out the steaming material from my stomach.

Hearing a velvet voice from about me, I looked up

"I am so sorry miss."

Looking up into a gorgeous pair of blue eyes, I tried to form a sentence but was unable to, due to the pain I was feeling on my stomach.

Before either one of us could do or say anything, the voice that apparently I cant escape cut through the hallway

"Dad what the fuck"

Glancing over I saw the the intimidating form of the three men I met in this very office just last week.

 _And one that I met on a very personal level as well_

Edward rushed over to me and grabbed my arm before I could say anything, and started dabbing on the wet spot with napkins that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Without looking up, I heard the agitated reply from his dad

"Son, this young lady and I just seemed to run into each other. Unfortunately for her, she had the coffee in her hand. Miss, I am so sorry."

Taking that as my cue, I took my arm back, stepped away from Edward, and looked up at the man. I took a deep breath and slowly replied as the muscles in my stomach continued to clench;

"It's alright sir. I should have been paying more attention as I rounded the corner. I was just in a hurry to get back to my office. ON a bit of a time crunch ya see"

I gave him a sheepish smile just as Banner came skidding to a halt, no doubt to see what all the commotion was about. Raising his eyebrows at the discarded cup on the ground he spoke quickly

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, is everything all right?"

I gave a small smile and a nod

"Yes sir, just my usual clumsy self, running into people. But I really should clean myself up and get back to work"

Glancing around the room, noting that all eyes were on me, I bent down and picked up the cup.

"Ah yes, always the hard worker."

Taking a breath I walked into my office, threw the cup away, and sat down in my chair to find the missing paper.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Glancing up into the worried face of Edward I set down the pen.

"I've had worse. It's no big deal. Just shitty that now my outfit is wet"

Rolling my eyes he chuckled

"Yes, that is unfortunate. You still look beautiful."

Blushing as he plastered a smirk on his handsome face I tilted my head

"Well, someone's being nice today"

"I am always nice Bella, You're the one who didn't call"

"Edward, we had a great time, but let us not fool ourselves into thinking that either one of us expected that to turn into anything else."

"Didn't someone famous somewhere once say that the best things in life are the unexpected ones?"

I laughed

'While I full heartedly agree that I am probably the best woman you have ever met - "

Before I could finish my smart ass comment the shiny black office rang shrilly. It was Mike. Probably wondering where the hell I went '

"Yeah hey" I say as I pick up the phone. Listening to his distracted voice on the other end, I nodded as I printed the papers and hung up.

Getting up I looked at the silent man leaning against the open door way. He had this odd pensive look on his face. Like he was trying to see through me.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry if I upset you when I didn't call. But I have to get back to work now."

Without waiting for a reply, I walked back to the conference room, grabbing my document off the printer and ignoring the looks from his silent brothers.

 _Back to the war zone_

Pushing the door open, I put my head back in the game and focused.

Another four hours, 862 pages, 5 binders, another coffee run later, and we were done for the day. Following Mike out the door, I tried to keep up with his mindless chatter, but found myself distracted by a pair of green eyes, floating around my head.

"So what do you say? Tomorrow night good?"

Quickly looking at Mike I realized I had no idea what he was referring to.

"I'm sorry, I spaced. What was that?"

"I said, would you like to go out with me, tomorrow night, dinner?"

This could go one of two ways. The HR lady yelling no in my head but the college girl in me yelling yes. I didn't really have a true reason to say no, so I nodded. His face broke out into a smile

"Great! I will text you later and we can figure it out"

Before I could respond, he ran off to the elevator. Laughing to myself I collected my things.

As I walked past Banners office, I slowed as I heard yelling. Lots of yelling.

Shuffling past, I made my way to the elevator and then out of the building.

As I got in the cab, I got a text from Rose asking if I wanted to meet her for a spin class at our gym. I replied 'yes' and quickly got home and dressed into a pink Victorias Secret sports bra and spandex shorts.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a gatorade and threw on a zip up hoodie, scrolling through my phone.

Twenty minutes later I saw the bright blonde hair of Rose.

"Well hello stranger. Do we know each other? I don't think Ive seen you lately"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled 'brat'

Laughing, we set our stuff in our lockers and I threw my hair up into a high pony tail. Preparing my self for 'Bonnies Spinning Boot Camp"

 _Beach Bodies don't come easy_

* * *

"Damn, that was intense"

Not even able to reply, I just laid on the ground as Rose stretched my hamstrings.

The hour and fifteen minute class was brutal. I was covered in sweat and my face was red from my huffing and puffing.

 _Had it been that long since I had worked out?_

Switching positions with Rose, I stretched her out. Making a mental note to get back on a schedule with the gym.

As we walked out of the gym with our bags, I looked over

"Let's go out this weekend."

She looked over at me and laughed

"Last week when you said those words, you went home with a yummy man."

I smiled. Yes I did. Her phone rang before I could respond and I stood waiting.

I heard the clearing of a throat and looked up at a beautiful BMW with the gorgeous form of one Edward Cullen leaning against it. Wearing a pair of Ray Bans and tilting his head, he uncrossed his arms and came to stand in front of me.

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Maybe it's not stalking, maybe it's just fate."

"I highly doubt that . I don't believe in fate."

"Well then good thing it just happens to be a coincidence that my brother goes to the same gym as you."

"Really? Well, It is an awfully nice gym"

He ignored my comment and his mouth set into a hard line.

"So, I heard about your little date. I didn't know my competition was a dim witted blonde frat boy"

I barked out a laugh

"Well, now you know"

"Hey lawyer girl!"

Spinning around, I saw the beast of a man that seemed to always accompany Edward. Assuming this was his brother, I nodded at him and stepped out of his way. He got into the car as Edward made his way to the drivers door.

Following him with my eyes, I watched as he opened the door, and kept his eyes on me.

"Don't be fooled Bella. There is no competition. Cullen's trump all"

Rolling my eyes at him he opened the door

"Oh and Bella? I don't play fair"

He got in his car and sped off before I could respond.

Right as I turned I looked down and read the 'hey' I received from Mike, just as another text came in from an unknown number.

 _'_ I'll see you this weekend, when you're done playing in the minor leagues.'

I smiled slightly and replied 'Game on, Cullen'

 _Here we go_

* * *

The bright light shining through my window woke me from my sleep. I looked over to the left of me and found Rose snoring softly, her blonde hair a birds nest on the top of her head.

We had come back from the gym and made dinner and talked about the odd encounter with Edward last night. Rose was, yet again, going off at the mouth about running into him again. Though once Rose and I thought about it, we both had recalled seeing the brother at the gym. So that backs up his story and proves that he isn't some psycho.

Although, now knowing the last name of the boys, we had a long conversation revolving around them. We weren't stupid. We knew about the rumors surrounding the Cullen family.

We didn't live under a rock.

There were all types of rumors, from them being law abiding citizens, to them paying off government officials to continue their illicit activities in the 'mob'.

They owned a few legal businesses, bank trucks and construction, I believe.

 _Probably to exchange dirty money_

I snorted to myself. I didn't really care. They could've just been rumors, they could've been true, but I worked at a Criminal defense firm. I didn't shy away from things like this easily.

Walking to the kitchen, I started to make some coffee. Measuring the ground up coffee beans,I reveled in the smell. I loved coffee. I may as well have been Rory from 'Gilmore Girls'.

That show spoke to me on so many levels.

Leaning against the counter, I looked up as I heard Rose walk past me and mumble a 'morning'.

She grabbed two coffee mugs and then reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the french vanilla creamer. Wordlessly, we poured the coffee and went out to the wrap around balcony. We silently sipped our coffee and soaked up the sounds of the city. Blaring horns, profanities being yelled, it was a typical New York morning.

I looked over as Rose started talking;

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Fridays were my day off. From school and work. It was a well warranted break in my opinion.

"Well, I have that date tonight with Mike, that hopefully wont take too long and then no plans. We could go out after, or wait till tomorrow and go out tomorrow night?"

"Let's go out tonight. I can't be hung over on Sunday. I need to study."

I hummed in agreement. She continued

"So, where are you and Mike going?"

"Well last night he said there was a really good steakhouse he wanted to take me to. We kind of just agreed on him picking me up at 7 and then going from there."

"Are you excited? Dates are fun!"

"I am but.."

She smiled knowingly

"Buuuuuuut he's not who you want to be going on a date with. Admit it Swan, you like the cocky confident Cullen."

I hated to admit it, but the encounter yesterday left me wanting more. It was like a game of cat and mouse. It was playful and I wanted to know what his next move was.

"I mean, there are worse people I could be going on a date with Rose. He's cute and successful. Yes, I am intrigued by Cullen, but my life doesn't stop because of that."

"I'm not saying it does, just don't write him off. I have a good feeling about him"

I snorted

"Ya, you have a good feeling about my one night stand that is involved in so much illegal activity, his family holds the biggest retainer at the firm."

I rolled my eyes and took the last sip of my coffee before standing up.

"Whatever Rose, it doesn't matter. Let's get dressed and go shopping or something. And get some breakfast. My stomach is going to eat itself."

She let the Cullen thing go and followed me into the kitchen, took my mug and put it in the dishwasher along with hers. We went to our separate rooms and I quickly threw on a pair of linen shorts and a green blouse. Running a brush through my hair, I brushed my teeth, threw on some lip stick and went to go wait in the foyer for Rose.

I looked up at the picture hanging. It was a picture of me and Rose crammed in between the two of our fathers. I pushed down the pang of sorrow I felt looking at the picture.

 _I missed them_

As if on the same wave length, I felt Rose put her arm around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder

"I miss them to Bella."

Taking a deep breath I detached myself and grabbed my purse off the foyer table. I didn't want to talk or think about them.

"Come on Rose. Let's go enjoy the beautiful day"

I could see the pain on her face and she took a breath and looked away from the picture, nodding. We walked through the door and I locked up before following my friend into the waiting elevator.

My phone buzzed and I glanced down looking at the text that came from Mike, saying how excited he was. I made myself be excited. This was a normal date and there was nothing wrong with him.

 _Normal. How boring._

* * *

 _Happy Reviewing! xx_


End file.
